Crazy
by LunasStar
Summary: One Shot Song Fic,Sirius Black sat in his prison cell staring at the wall. This is how he was going to be spending the rest of his life. He should have never followed Byron that night. He should have stayed home like Isabella wanted him to.


Crazy 

A.N. This is a one shot story. It is Sirius thinking about his wife after the night he got in Azkaban. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: The characters in this story, if you recognize them, are propriety of JK Rowling. The song is propriety of K-Ci and Jo Jo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sirius Black sat in his prison cell staring at the wall. This is how he was going to be spending the rest of his life. He should have never followed Byron that night. He should have stayed home like Isabella wanted him to. He was never one to let the others do the fighting though. He couldn't have stayed home when his best friend had just been killed. He had to do something about it. So he got framed for the murder of thirteen people. Isabella looked so heart broken in that courtroom. At least he knew she thought him innocent. As long as he knew that, he was able to survive this place.  
  
(I don't know why, what I'm doing what I'm doing)  
See, baby I, apologize  
For all the things that I've done that I've done  
See I've known that I've been a fool for far too long  
And baby you have it, I go around to wait, just come back to papa  
Please baby, baby won't you stay  
If you really love me then why are you leavin me

He couldn't stand the thought of her hating him. She had at one point and it almost destroyed him. Isabella was his first girlfriend and his first love. She was his only love. She had stuck by his side through all his troubles. He knew that it killed her now to know that she can't help him, nor stand by him. He knew she wanted to though; Isabella would never want him to suffer in prison, no matter what he did. They had started dating in second year; she had asked him to teach her English because she was from Spain and barely knew any English. He had of course, agreed. Why wouldn't he, she was really hot, and he had liked her since first year. They had started dating soon after. It seemed that things were perfect for them, but they wouldn't be for long.

I can't think, think about this crazy day  
I lose sleep just to daydream about you baby  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin about you lately (crazy baby)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin about you baby (I don't know what to do)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, thinkin about you lately (crazy, crazy, crazy)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, (crazy, crazy) when I can touch you  
Crazy, crazy (I'm going crazy) when I can hold you  
Crazy, crazy, (I'm going crazy) when I can see you again  
(Said I'm going crazy)

In fifth year Sirius had done something really dumb. He had decided to spice up the Halloween dance. He and Peter had spiked the juice at the party. So a lot of the students got drunk that night. He forgot about the whiskey in the punch, and had got him and Isabella a drink. Isabella said she didn't like the punch and started drinking some butter beer. He was the one to get drunk with his own juice out of them. He had gotten so drunk that he had what they call a black out. He had no idea what he said that night. But from what Isabella has told him, he treated her like shit. He had tried to convince her to have sex with him, and when she didn't he cussed her out according to her. All he knew was that the next day, Isabella came up to him and told him that they were over. It had broken his heart that year. He tired to get over her by dating other girls and all, but all that year all he could think about what having Isabella back. During the train ride home he had confronted her, and told her that he loved her, making it to where she would take him back. It was going to be a while before they could actually be happy together though.

(Said I'm going crazy)  
I've finally realized, that you are my true love  
And I had a lot of time to think, and you're all seem to keep thinking,  
To keep thinkin of, yeah  
And now I know I need you each and every day  
I can't live without you, so don't run away  
Baby you say that you love me, so why'd u leave me, why (why, why, why, why)

His parents had invited her to Sunday dinner when they got off the train, not knowing she is muggle born. They hated all muggle borns. When Isabella got there, dinner went well for a few minutes. Then she heard them talking about muggle borns and let it slip that she was one also. His mom blew a casket. She told her never to go anywhere near Sirius again. Sirius couldn't stand it, he left when Isabella did, and went to live with the Potters. The Potters have accepted him with open arms. It was so amazing to see how this family worked together. Over that summer the bond between Isabella and Sirius had grown to where they knew that they belonged together. No matter what they would be spending a lifetime together. They would make it somehow.

I can't think, think about this crazy day  
I lose sleep just to daydream about you baby (I'm going crazy)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin about you lately (just to think)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin about you baby  
(I'm goin crazy, I'm going crazy)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, thinkin about you lately  
I'm going crazy, crazy, (crazy, crazy) but I can't touch you (I'm going crazy)

After they graduated Isabella and he had become engaged. They knew that they wanted to be married whenever they could be. With their love as strong as it was, they knew it would be able to stand any pressures put on it. Then after Katrina and Snape (their friends, well if you count Snape out) got married, they had eloped. They couldn't wait any longer. Soon after their wedding Isabella was pregnant with their little boy. Soon after that Lily and James were getting married. About a year and seven months after Lily had Harry, they find out that Voldemort was after the baby. He had spent over a year and a half looking for the baby to be his demise and it was little Harry Potter. They decided that Peter should be secret keeper. The night that the Potters died, Byron, Sirius's cousin, put Peter under the imperious curse, and he had told him where the Potters were. Byron got him to tell Voldemort. Then Sirius went after Byron; which is what landed him a cell in the Azkaban Prison. Sirius sighed and looked around. He would never be able to see his wife and son again, and it was because of his determination that he get revenge for someone's death.

Crazy, crazy (crazy, crazy), when I can hold you  
Crazy, crazy, when I can see again (if I can see you, if I can see you if I can see you, if I can see you)  
If I can see you, if I can see you again  
Then I would go, if I could see you again  
I'd go crazy  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A.N. What do you think? Did you like the fic? Please tell me in a review. And if you want to hear the whole story, check out Shadows On The Wall. If you want a good Remus fic, check out Lights In The Darkness. If you want a Severus fic, check out my friends story Love Will Lead You Back. And if you want a Lupin The Third Fic, check out Are You Ready For Love.

*~LunasStar~*


End file.
